Confessions
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: What can i say about this? Ichime, Ichigo finally realises the one who he loves is Orhime not Rukia. The way these two confess to each other is quite simple. Ichime, Hitsuhina, RenRuki.


Authors note: IchiHime I know hard to believe. But this was a request so Icannot refuse.

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions

A large scream was heard. Ichigo's blade was piercing through Aizen. It wasn't just any ordinary strike, he had focused most of his new found powers inside. With the help of Dark ichigo, Old man zangetsu and zangetsu he finally stroke a blow on Aizen. A fresh puddle of blood came dripping from the sky, as Ichigo removed his blade from Aizen and Aizen came crashing down.

A victorious cheer, Soul society had won. Though it didn't come without a price. There were many dead bodies sprawled across the floor. Ichigo ran past all the group of healers who came out of the senkaimon.

He only had one person in mind. That was none other than Inoue Orhime. Ichigo didn't realise how long ago it was but he ended up falling in love with the cheerful, energetic girl.

I left her fighting Yammy who followed us here in to Karakura. Ichigo knew she had gotten powers from training with the quatro espada. Though he couldn't help but worry.

_Flashback_

_They arrived at the replica Karakura Town, Ichigo, Rukia and Orhimr couldn't believe what they were seeing. The many shinigami sprawled across the floor injured, wounds that can't heal. The many vizards all their friends were either dead or were soon to die._

* * *

_"TOUSHIRO-KUN! "Orhime gasped seeing the poor White hair prodigy underneath some rocks._

* * *

_Ichigo notices this too, but not till he notices that he was holding hands with a girl with long brown hair. Once they flash stepped over to his area, Rukia and Ichigo carefully moved the rocks out of the way._

_It was more horrible than they thought, there were numerous scars and burns on his body. Ichigo glanced over at the girl who Rukia was healing, she isn't Injured as much. My guess is Toushiro must of protected her. Thump, thump._

_This reiatsu!_

_"Inoue!"Ichigo said._

_"SANTEN KESSHIUN I REJECT I REJECT!"Orhime called out, a orange force field surrounding the 5 of them._

_"Kuroda!"Orhime shouted, a gust of black energy sprouted from her hands and on_

_to the target._

_There was a massive wave of grey smoke, luckily they were under the shield otherwise the blast would of gotten them as well._

_Once it cleared we could see a certain tall espada. In the centre stood a brown skinned 0 espada in it's resurrection form. Yammy is so large that he destroyed well more like crushed all the buildings in the way._

_"INOUE ORHIME! You really are useful , come back to our side while you still have a chance"Yammy said._

_"Are you retarded? Why would she ever want to go back to you"Ichigo shouted._

_"Because off Ulquiorra"Yammy said._

_"So? The guys dead I killed him"Ichigo said._

_"That's where your wrong. She resurrected him"Yammy said, a evil smile on his face formed. As his huge finger pointed towards Orhime._

_"Is...that..true Inoue?"Ichigo stammered._

_"Kurosaki-kun, yes it's true"Orhime said._

_"Why?"Ichigo said._

_"Because, dam it. He's my long lost childhood friend!"Orhime answered._

_Childhood friend?... That's right before she got captured. I remember her talking about some friend of hers before._

_"So Inoue Orhime what's your choice!"Yammy said._

_"Dance side no shirayuki, tsugi no mai Hakuren!"Rukia shouted, sending a large wave of ice in Yammys direction. He barely blocked it, freezing half his arm._

_"Good job Rukia"Ichigo said._

_"Baka"Rukia said._

* * *

_"Hmmm..."Sing.."a large wave of White reiatsu surrounded her, which caused the espada to stand back. She no longer wore her espada robes, no instead she wore a long White dress that went all the way down to her feet._

_Orhime wore a pare of glass slippers, her six flower petal hair clip had turned into a sort of crown. Instead of the dull blade she had not to long ago, it was replaced by a beautiful White staff with a wing shapped hilt. Lastly a long pair of angelic wings spread across her back._

_"Chitose Tange(White angel)"Orhime said._

* * *

_Ichigo's eyes widens the girl he loved and still does had a number 1 on her_

_shoulder. No way..._

_"Kurosaki-kun...please go fight Aizen"Orhime said._

_"Inoue, are you nuts.."Ichigo began._

_"Hold that thought Kurosaki-kun..."Orhime said blocking Yammys attack with her_

_bare hands._

_"First song: little Wing"Orhime said, another glow surrounds Inoue._

_"**I'm sure that as it is now, there's nothing, nothing for me to lose**_

**_Under this sky without you, tell me, hey, the meaning of living_**

**_Whether it's the countless kindnesses or the unforgettable words_**

**_Even now, I keep searching for them in my broken dreams_**

**_Ah, getting hurt and hurting each other, we took each other away in love_**

**_If I could protect my little wing that didn't even know of light_**

**_I hid my distant memories in my chest_**

**_The mistakes I can't ever erase left scars that won't heal in us_**

**_It's just one line- If I told you the words I couldn't say_**

**_Then would there be the us who live in a future where we can love more?_**

**_Ah, getting hurt and hurting each other, we took each other away in love_**

**_Now we'll head to our own places_**

**_Ah, the sun will rise, the dawning sky will spread_**

**_Without hesitating anymore, let's go far away_**

_**I pray that I can love everything someday…"Orhime sang**, this song to Ichigos surprise sent Yammy crashing towards a nearby building._

_Blood was falling from the large espada head._

_"Kurosaki-kun. I'm begging you know please go. Everyone is counting on you to save Aizen, many sacrificed themselves for you to get here. Don't let that go to waste"Orhime said._

_"But...how about you, I can't leave you"Ichigo stammered._

_"Do not worry Kurosaki-kun I can handle myself.."Orhime said. "It's not like this is goodbye so go Ichigo"._

_End of flashback._

That's what she said, I left her with that crazy Yammy. What was I thinking, Ichigo passed the brown hair espada and blonde hair one. To his surprise Neliel was healing them. Nel had came with the medical corps fujitaicho Kotesu Isane.

**Are you not going to ask why she's healing 2 espadas?**

No, this is Nel were talking about here. Out of all the people she could be healing now she healed these two.

**So...**

They must have a good heart.

**I see, you've grown up Ichigo.**

**Ugh man, why the hell are you still going on about this mushy love stuff?**

**Tensa Zangetsu...may I ask why are you still here? you do realise Ichigo will never listen to your ways.**

**Stupid old man. I'm his bankai I'm suppose to be here, and besides I know that he will eventually see things my way.**

Now now you two.

**Though I am curious Ichigo-San, why do you want to save that girl so much? Is she that special to you?**

That's...

**Your more protected over her then you are Rukia and her family.**

What are you guys trying to say her?

**I hate this word, but even I can see that you really love her.**

That's I...

**What is it Ichigo? Do you know or don't you.**

I love her. I love her so much I would do anything for her.

**Hmmm.,.**

**That's good. Though that doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing Sode.**

Sode?

**That's right Ichigo-San, he's dating Sode no shirayuki.**

Eh? Your going out with Rukia's zanpakatou?

**Yes.**

**It's fine old man. I'll date Chitose.**

I thought you hated that word love.

**Hmmm did I say that?**

Yes.

**Yes you did.**

**Chitose is pretty, so I'll take her.**

You change your mind far too easily.

**Sigh**

His conversation with his zanpakatou stops once he hears someone singing.

**_"A serious face, a delicate face-_**

**_You show a lot of faces_**

**_Even if you're told so_**

**_You still don't know why it's good_**

**_All people have something_**

**_They're hiding in themselves, right?_**

**_Is it that? Or this? Or there?_**

**_I can't turn it into words immediately, but-_**

**_It's you who pretends to be bright in front of others_**

**_And you don't whine about it, yet-_**

**_Even if 100 years passed by, it'd be great if things stay as they are_**

**_If you love me, then you should shout, "I love you"_**

**_Ready Go! Fly Away, it's great that things stay as they are_**

**_If you want to cry, then you should cry to your heart's content_**

**_I'm behind you"Orhime sang._**

Ichigo sighed a breath of relief. Thank goodness she's okay. He sees renji hugging Rukia. About time those two got together.

"Yo Inoue!"Ichigo shouted.

She turns around and a large smirk appears on his face as he ran up to the girl and embraced her.

This is when to Ichigos shock, Orhime leans over and kisses him. Ichigo does the same exploring every inch of her mouth. He had wanted her for so long.

Once they pulled away from each other.

"So...should I say it first or should you?"Ichigo said.

"Hmm isn't it more romantic if the gentlemen says it?"Orhime said. He chuckled "Perhaps".

He grabbed hold of her hand and they flash stepped towards the top of the hill.

"Ai SHITERU INOUE ORHIME!"Ichigo shouted.

"Ai shiteru, Kurosaki ICHIGO!"Orhime called out as well.

That's when a large White light appeared, the light began to heal all that were wounded.

Both of them stared shocked. What just happened?... All that were so close to death were now moving. Before he could even ask questions, the light grew bigger...

...

Ichigo woke up to find himself in his room, what just happened? How did I get here.. He quickly ran outside and was glad to see Orhime there.

"Orhime what happened?"Ichigo said.

"It seems like that light erased everyones memories of us and returned the town back to normal"Orhime said.

"Are you okay...do you still remember?"Ichigo said worriedly. If everyones memories got erased then him confessing might of got erased as well.

She smirked. "Don't worry I heard you loud and clear Kurosaki Ichigo".

"Good"Ichigo said.

"OI INOUE, Kurosaki! Hurry up or we will be late for school"Uryu shouted. They turn to see Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro and Chizuru at the end of the street.

"Shall we?"Ichigo said.

"Well of course"Orhime said, as they walked down the street hand in hand.

It was sad that all his friends in the seretei would forgotten everything that's happened. Even him, as if they never met. But, a smile appears on his face. Things are better this way, at least we can all live peacefully now.

A cool gust of wind blew, almost a cold storm. "Saynora, it was nice knowing you Rukia and Renji. Also everyone else".

* * *

Orhime too thought the same as her boy friend. We hope you will remember us someday.

* * *

In seretei, Rukia and Renji were holding hands on the top of the meadows in the 13 squad gardens.

"I heard a voice"Rukia said.

"Me too"Renji said.

There was silence. "You didn't forget did you?"Renji asked me.

"No of course not. Somehow we weren't affected. I don't know why, but we weren't"Rukia said.

"Hmm. I guess we really are connected by fate to to that idiot"Renji said.

"I guess"Rukia said, holding a flower in her hands "Saynora Ichigo, Orhime."

* * *

"Shiro-chan!"a sing song voice said hapily, Toushiro turns to see his girl friend Hinamori Momo.

He smiled once he saw her wearing the new 5th squads taicho haori. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?"Toushiro said.

"Yup"Momo said as they held hands and made there way to the meeting hall.

Thanks to your confessions, Momo was saved. By the power of your love, Arigatou Kurosak-no arigatou Ichigo and Inoue.

* * *

Ichigo and Orhime smiled. They had heard the voices of there friends.

"Perhaps we can all meet each other sometime again"both of them said out loud.

THE END


End file.
